sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverspark735
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Intrudgero98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 08:03, February 21, 2011 Nope, just edit how you like :)-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) How awesome.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Kekekekekekekekekekeke, the forces of evil will never be meddled with again!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Good? Don't you mean EVIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????/-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Why, thank you. Yes, Intru and I great friends and both avid lovers of sinister fanfiction. I did happen to write 2 fics for this place: one that's unfinished (my Toy Story fic) and one that is finished (my Tangled fic). If you've seen both movies, then I hope they entertain you. Be sure to leave a comment. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 12:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and make that god category. I'll remove the Location category.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Silver!!!! I'll certainly try. Hey, do you have any dark twisted friends who might be interested in thi site?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) If you could, that would be great. Thanks.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Kay, thanks.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) There you are! Your first duty as admin is too make up some new rules for the wiki!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but don't abuse your powers!--20:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! Your welcome, but if you do abuse your powers (which I KNOW you will never) I will not ban you but remove your powers.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes! Excellent!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HAZZAH!!!!! Oh and here's another little piece of info. The wiki's target is to get 100 pages by Christmas! That should be loads of time.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 67 in content.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HAZZAH!!!!!!!!!!! Again lol. Anyway, have any other ideas planned for the wiki?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) There you go, but now can you please comment on my story Blue Moon-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) It's great, love it! Your in charge of putting that up though!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Silver! Can I ask you to read this recent blog? I wondered if you'd like to read my ideas and be sure to tell me which one you're excited about the most. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Since I'm a huge mythology girl, I thought that this would sound fun. Intru says his favorite is the Syntax Error, one; I really didn't get that, but he only said he liked it because Sam's dead (This was my response: O_O;). I'm kind of afraid to write it since Sam is my favorite character. Do you think I could write it? Also, if I had to chose the story I'd be excited to write, it's the Black Swan one. It was just such a great movie! Did you see it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It’s about obsessive ballerina Nina Sayers who is cast in the lead role in Swan Lake, wherein the White Swan needs love to break the spell, and she kills herself when her prince instead falls for the Black Swan. Now, she can dance the White Swan, but in order to become the Black Swan, she has to try and find her dark, sensual side. Through that process, she begins experiencing vivid hallucinations and is even convinced that her alternate, Lily, is trying to take the role from her. When I publish my BS fic, you’ll have to look up the plot on Wikipedia to understand it, better. Also, if you read the plot for Syntax Error, do you think I could write it? Sorry if I sound unconfident; I’m just afraid people would react negivately since a fan favorite (Sam) dies. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! That was very nice! :) Before I tell you something else, I also want to thank you for the FS template and I want to ask you this: have you seen Coraline? The other thing I was going to say is this little fun fact: the tagline for In Honor of Pepper is the last line a descendant of an Athenian says after the battle is over. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) HAZZAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, when's your next story coming out?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what do you have in mind?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 12:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) We could put a line under every agreeing section?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Kay thanks.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It looks great, thanks!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 23:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 23:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! I must thank him! Too Silverspark's talkpage on the wiki we always used to chat on wher Gary hopefully said he'd advertise!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 12:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I couldn't get to you earlier; I got a touch of fever and had to miss Sunday school. :( Okay, anyways, thanks for recognizing my 100 edits. I didn't even notice till now. XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my rap on youtube? If you didn't just go to my channel.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! A high IQ makes for lots of Contributions! 21:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, Kera and I are usually on some chat site or something while we edit, so we tell each other our ideas and other things, and how we want a part of it to go along. I guess you could say we kinda debate our ideas. We both have the same level of dark mind, mine more evil, Kera's more insane, I guess. Plus we usually base our Fanfictions off Roleplays we did before on that chatsite, and etc. [[User:1LugiaLover|'Ku-Ku-Ku!']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 14:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction is a story made by a fan of a series, like if you are a fan of, say, Indiana Jones and want to make a fanfiction you write a story about India Jones. A fiction is a story you made up. Your second job as admin is too change all made up stories in this wiki to fiction. Most if not all is in the fanfiction category. So all your stories are now going to have to become Fiction.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Most definately.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay :). I should immortalise you in epic poetry!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! When I have time, I'll be able to read the rest of Plight of Cylirax. And yeah, Carrie was actually a novel by Stephen King, but of course they made it into a movie. The only difference I see between Carrie and Cylirax is that Carrie's more sensitive and mousy than Cylirax. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 12:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) She's already a buero...-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, hey, the 24th of April will be a special wiki occasion for SFFW. If you want I can give you details.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's SFFW day! I'm changing the theme of this wiki also. THere will be a contest to create the most un-sinister story here, we'll take down all nominations after judging. There also will be new wiki targets, blogs and a truckload of new pages. I'll be off my feet editing. Also, I might be a bit slow responding since I'm watching My Little Pony FIM-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also I'm launching a parasite wiki (a parasite of this wiki "Sinister Poetry Wiki" specially for poems!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I do know what the word means, except it's more of a "Side-wiki". They are the same initially but this wiki will host it. Advertisements of SPW will appear on the main page and blogs.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope by December we'll have attracted new users, that's when we're gonna start our 500 page countdown.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I love to make up words!! Like yumaricifious!!!! I created a whole DICTIONARY!!--20:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! Lol, I especially like making up words that end with "us".-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, though it has only 500 words in it.--16:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! O_O, hey Silverspark, I'm wondering, what do you do in your freetime?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh-huh (pushes glasses up to eyes and whips out notebook and jots it down.) I'm writing a report.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) School.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) "Internet studies: Social networking or any other networking site".-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I just need the list of my other internet friends and their hobbies.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The whole class-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Phew! For a second there I thought you were mad at me.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Silver? I've begun to read the Cylirax story again and I remember you saying the idea of a Cylirax-Carrie crossover would be interesting, and while I'm trying to find out more about Cy and the Elders, I have this plot idea. Care to hear it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Okey-dokey! Now, I know that PoC (Plight of Cylirax) isn't finished yet, but I got this idea about him and Carrie White together (you can create a last name for Cylirax, if you like; I'm not good at last names). '''Plot Premise: Cylirax, a boy guilty of a regretful rampage, roams the streets trying to control himself. Carrie, a girl born with telekinetic powers, roams the streets with people thinking she’s dead. The only thing they have in common is that they’re born with uncontrollable powers and are constantly hated for their rampages. Yet, fate brings these unlikely allies together and the Elders fear that their friendship will lead to another wave of destruction from them. Also, since Cylirax is cold-hearted and hot-tempered due to lack of friends and love and Carrie is mousy and pathetic (as Cylirax called her to begin with) for the same reason, how can this unlikely duo find control and happiness… and romance in the most unexpected time? Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll allow me to use Cylirax and the Elders in my story since I know they belong to you. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 11:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best. If I get them (mostly) in-character, I'll be glad. If not, I'm really sorry. I mean, sure the Elders' personalites are different, but they all seem unanimously caring about the world at peace, for once. Cyrilax, on the other hand, I know he'd be a bit judgemental of Carrie to begin with and he'd be a bit stubborn, but when he realizes Carrie lived a loveless life too, he'll be a little more caring. Also, I know the characterization of Carrie quite well: she's shy, sensitive, fragile, but when her telekinesis kicks in, she's unstoppable. Now, this is the only thing I will reveal about the story: Carrie enrolls into the same school Cylirax is enrolled in, but she's going by Cassie Right instead of Carrie White in order to hide the fact that she isn't dead. Now, the students think less of her, but befriend her in order to irk Cylirax. And while it succeeds, he blames Carrie for this and durring a confrontation, his power kicks in and an unseen wave of blood covers Carrie, leading to everyone laughing at her. That drastically reminds Carrie about what happened at the prom and she sends a basketball rafter onto Cylirax. She runs out crying, thinking she's killed him. Don't worry, he's not dead, but he awakens in the Elders' infirmary. Gyamos angrily reprimands him and says that if he uses his powers for evil again, they'll strip him of his power as a Urikry. Well, hoped you liked that and I have a cover art for the story. Here it is! Please tell me what you thought about both the tidbit and the pic. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) No prob! And don't worry, I know that Gyamos is grumpy; that's why I thought that if anyone had to reprimand Cylirax for taunting Carrie, it had to be Gyamos. And I'm glad you like the pic; I found it and I thought that if you squint your eyes a little, it looks like Carrie (minus the pig blood and cold eyes). Also, I promise that when I have time, I will read your Train of Peril story. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Dangit, I forgot to add this to the message above. When it's published, I apologize that it'll have more conversation than description (I'm apologizing about that because I know that it won't have the continous descriptive tone like Forever has) and that it's ver long. Of course, it's an epic and epics are long, long stories told in adventure (i.e. the Oddessy; it's an epic that's truly epic). Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And hello to you, Silverspark...I'm friends with Trudgie and lugia, but I haven't thought of anything sinister lately, so I went inactive. Although, I'm still active on my main one, PokéFanon. I can also see that trudge didn't use the right thing for his signature. The broken template at the end only works on PokéFanon. Lol. -UN ! 03:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the problem on the voting thing, it was just a glitch in my siggie. It's no biggie, I'm PokéFanon's coder, after all. Besides, I was talking about Trudge's siggie, not mine. But, I'll fix trudgie's siggie really quick before logging off. -UN ! 03:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, uhh, just a question about Cylirax: if he had lost Carrie--as in thinking she's dead--would he become suicidal? Just wondering. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 03:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, then in that case, yes, Carrie was really the most essential thing in Cyrilax's life and he felt guilty of hurting her and causing her to leave since he was suppose to be her protector. Also, I apologize about the name blunder. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 04:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh nothing, just a little glitch, that's all.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeps.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I already did, but I don't know what to edit.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kay.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silverspark, the first half of chapter 2 of Blue Moon is up! I feel it is one of my best works, it is written in an even more poetic and thought out way than the first chapter. Although I haven't yet introduced a protagonist.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Already read it and commented.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I wanted a little bit of humor here so I made something very dark and something very WTF?! Also about Blue Moon, I'm thinking of killing off Jack the Elf in one of the later chapters. I mean he is one of the five heroes but narcissists really bug me.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You very much welcome! I'm glad you liked the Seal of Approval I gave you! Back at TDIFF, a lot of users had seals of approval, but I didn't wanna upload that version of my seal of approval; it was a little too light and happy. After all, this is Sinister Fanfiction, so I thought, "Why not make a sinister seal of approval?" So, here we are! X3 Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 13:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I apologize once again for not responding immediately; I fell asleep for 4-5 hours (my fever might've come back). Anyways, the original seal of approval I had was a heart with 4 blue squiggly lines and the words "Crysta's Seal of Approval!" written in the middle. That was when my inner conscience reprimanded me when I was about to upload that version, so I went with this. Originally, it was going to be a black rose, but I thought it'd be a little too sinister (there is such a thing as that), so I went with a red rose instead. You can make your own Seal of Approval, too! You just go on deviantART, look up the first sinister thing that enters your head, save the one you like, then you can edit it and write "Seal of Approval" or anything extra in any font, font color, and font size you want! :) Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) That's alright, so what do you think about Blue Moon so far?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your kind words although I feel the chapters are a bit short.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:02, March 28, 2011(UTC) No prob! Hey, I'm working on this one-shot and hopefully, it'll be done today. It's about Carrie and it's my take on the infamous prom scene. Care for a tidbit? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but be warned: this is a huge wall of text plus some bloodshed (well, that means Carrie kills Tina by piercing her back and Kenny by getting his arm stuck in the door and twisting it off). Well, I begin. The minute the light was casted upon her was terrifying in every right. Her eyes widened, that gaze averted from the quivering students to the pool of blood that vanished. Everything vanished from Carrie’s mind; all except the lowlifes she’s known since first grade, about to be killed. Even though it was never real, she felt as if she was a female Satan. She felt her hair billow and sway in ominous slow-motion; she felt the holy fires of Hell sweep over her blood, casting her skin into an ever redder flush than the light or blood could provide. The black voids in her eyes widened as her power increased, casting away the innocent, yet pained green glow in her eyes. Her lips never parted, not even to breathe. The terror that she was beginning to inflict upon everyone gave her enough life, she didn’t need to breathe. She didn’t even need to do anything except let Karma laugh its last before she could ever attempt to. Eventually, the forceful weight she put upon the squirming and screaming students and teachers wore off as she begun to notice Kenny fading. His hand tried to grasp the handle of the door, but the only thing that was in his hand was emptiness. Blood fell in thin streams down the boring beige paint of the doors, and without looking, even he knew that. Of course, some tried to help him. One of them, Tina Blake, ran to help him first. Carrie set her sight on her, one of the girls who mocked her in the locker room. Then, a vision came into her head: Tina, lying lifeless on the floor as the basketball board hid her body from the rest of the world. Happily, she took that into consideration. While Tina was busy screaming like the smart-mouthed spaz she was, something easily knocked her down. The basketball board swished back and forth, making the sequins on her silver dress shiver as she did. Carrie didn’t hold her down as she ran away; she’d catch her. Like a crack of lightning, the rusted red bolts came off, the board spinning in mid-air like a dog’s Frisbee. Tina ran as fast as she could, trying to avoid her deserved death along with the others, but alas, due to the fact that she’s a complete klutz on heels, she tripped over a nearby table. Her scream echoed as the board pierced her nearly-exposed back, thus silencing it. Kenny looked back and screamed, seeing his best friend drowning in her own bloody pride and self-assurance, but for his—and her—benefit, Carrie silenced him by giving his arm one last twist. The body part fell to the pavement in a thud loud enough to hear it in a ten-mile radius. The last thing he could to was fall to the ground as blood spewed out in a sickening sound, allowing the claws of his sin to drag him down, down into his rightful place. Well, I certainly hope you liked it at least a little bit. Sorry that it's kinda sucky and awkward; I wrote this when I was sick yesterday. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 13:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully, I'll get this Carrie one-shot done today. I know I sounded kind of unconfident when I sent you the tidbit for this, but that was because I worried that some of the structure would strike readers awkward mostly because of the huge walls of text. Still, maybe I'll get this posted today, and after that, I'll get to working on the Cyrilax-Carrie crossover we've disscussed so much about. Still, once it's finished, would you please comment on it? I'll also apologize if this one-shot isn't as good as the Forever one-shot (I'm not expecting it to be, for my take on the infamous prom scene is much more grisly and unnerving than my alternate ending to a cute little Disney movie). Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait, before you go, part 1 of your surprise is done! :D It's my take on the infamous prom scene from Carrie. Silverspark, I present to you... A Night to Remember! Wow, that sounded awkward to me. XD Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment about it all. Thanks! :) Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC)-Hey Silver! Check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFmAmRHKYiY&feature=channel_video_title To answer the riddle on your userpage all you have to do is ask any of the guards what they think the other guard will say when you ask them which is the bag of gold. PS What do you think of the "Gertrude & Elizebeth Show"?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 14:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Too kind! Thanks!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What's Up? What's up Silvers, anyway, can you tell me what are you doing here on the wikia/: ) BarBar! Hey, dude, it's BarBar, and I find ya because I saw on your talk page, about this wiki, and I saw the name of Intrudgero, which I know he used to be my friend on the TDWiki, actually, a long time ago, actually, anyway, I decided to just check on him. BarBar! It's complicated and to find out what the G & E Show is all you have to do is click the "1" with an arrow at the end of my last message.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm, just a question, Silver, is Cyrilax sort of a high schooler in the story? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 02:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Another question: if they ever turned The Plight of Cyrilax into a movie, who do you think would play Cyrilax? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 11:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot. :P Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver!! Have you seen my new fanfic idea? It's a Total Drama one and a pretty weird one They Say There Are Plenty of Fish in the Sea-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you noticed something different with the video upload thing? When I tried to upload this video, I couldn't. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Off-topic, can you please comment on this blog? 00:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Umm, just a quick Q, Silver: has Lugia and Kera done the tiebreaker for the ending to The Plight of Cyrilax? I just want to know so I can be prepared. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well, if you need some help with that, lemme know. And, if Cyrilax does have to die, then maybe I could write this sort of prologue with this leader of the Krystalics called Adrian resurrecting him through a powerful incantation and lies to him, saying that the Elders have allowed him to use his powers again. What's special about Adrian is he's fiercly loyal to the Urikry, as well, but what's unique about him is that he's the only human Krystalic that mastered disguise, possession, and all of the supernatural. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 01:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh... well, how's this? The leader dies in the prologue for an unknown reason (the reason is is that he tried to attack Carrie, but she killed him with her telekinesis. The reason why he tried to attack her, I'm saving as a surprise) and the position as leader is passed down to Adrian. And don't worry, I've had characters in different stories that had the same names, so people won't notice. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 01:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC)